My Version of The Breaking Dawn
by Kaelander
Summary: A different ending for all the Twilight characters. Not something for people with weak stomachs. Rated M.


My Version of The Breaking Dawn

_Summary: My own version of the book, The Breaking Dawn. Something a little more sick and sadistic, not a story for Twilight lovers. To sum it up, pretty much every character in the book dies._

_Rated MA, this could make you vomit._

_Disclaimer: The Twilight world and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, this is just a parody of her book._

_Note: Instead of swear words I replaced them with random numerical variables (e.g #,&,)_

_Warnings: Twilight fans warned._

It was a bleak morning. The sky looked like it was moaning and the clouds polluted the atmosphere.

Two more days to my wedding. Two more days, everything is going to be fine. I'm going to get married, turn into a vampire, have sex along the way and my parents won't care and so won't worry. I smiled to myself in an evil way; I guess I was a lucky person.

Then it hit me. Jacob was still missing. The depression wave washed over me again and I sat glum again in my new tank-proof car. A few drops scattered along the tinted window.

When is Jacob coming back? When is that werewolf coming back? Maybe he'll understand, he's just gone for a long walk to think, and when he comes back, he'll be over it. He'll be happy, like the old Jacob I knew, and remembered.

I drove along the now muddy road, back to Charlie's house. I quickly rushed inside to avoid the rain and slammed the door hard along the way. Luckily Charlie wasn't home. I paced towards the kitchen grabbed some food/lollies/fruit and munched over the dining table in a depressed manner. Little did I know it was my last meal, ever.

After my short snack I roamed up to my room. It was darker there, and something felt wrong. I hesitated as I stood outside my door.

But it was my room. What could be wrong now? Maybe it would be like before, when the vampires stole my clothes for my scent.

I shuddered at the thought. There were no more vampires left to threaten me, as far as I thought. I thought everyone that wanted me dead, was already dead. Maybe I was wrong.

I stepped inside.

The room was empty, but it was too dark to be sure. I flapped my hand around aimlessly to find the switch.

I found it and flipped the switch.

And he stood there motionlessly, staring at me. His tall stance and menacing eyes glared at me. I whimpered, but then took control.

"What do you want Jacob."

He smiled an evil smile when he heard his name. His eyes were ferocious, like he was about to rip the house in half, like he was about to rip me in half. My eyes grew wide at the thought. No, Jacob wouldn't hurt me, he loved me, apparently.

"I'm here to give you something you deserve."

His voice was wretched, like a serial killer teaching his victim a lesson.

"And what is that?"

"Death."

I stepped back, surprised despite my previous thoughts.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Jacob, what is going on…."

I flew back against the wall. He had struck me in mid sentence and sent me flying away with a thrashing blow of his arm. I tried to sit up, but I was too dazed. I could hear the loud crunching footsteps of the one I loved about to kill me.

I lay back, waiting for my impending doom to approach me. Jacob seemed to take an eternity to reach my helpless body. The footsteps suddenly stopped, just as I was ready to die. I heard an odd sound and then four feet pounded the ground.

I realized that Jacob had phased into a werewolf to kill me. To kill me properly, by a monster, not by the boy I knew.

Coward, I teethed.

He climbed on top of me, gave me a wolfish smile. And then his teeth snatched towards my face. Darkness took over.

My last thoughts were of Edward, and his family, my family. How would they all react? And why did Jacob do this to me?

My thoughts stirred. I realized I was standing. I was standing again, in the room I had just been killed in. Jacob was below me, over a body, with small stains of blood covering the floor.

I'm a ghost.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed as far as my ectoplasmic lungs could reach.

I could not believe it. I was cursed to live eternity as a ghost, I had joined the ranks of the undead. I looked around hastily. I was dreaming, I was dreaming, I had to be.

I looked down, I wish I hadn't.

Because I was floating, my head almost hitting the roof. My hand stretched out to touch the ceiling, but went through like it was light.

Alright don't panic, but I was just lying to myself.

I looked down; Jacob was back into his human form. And there was an odd look on his face. His was staring at the body, my body.

He started to strip off his clothes.

"Oh god no!" I blurted out, but no one heard me. I was like in a vacuum. No one can hear you scream in space.

Suddenly a blur crashed through my window. My hero!

Edward stood on the floor, shocked at the sight. A grin then spread across his face, as he glanced at me, my dead body. He walked over next to Jacob and started to take off his clothes as well.

"#&#&!!" I swore to myself. Some hero he is. What has happened? I was happy, about to get married and now the two boys I loved are trying to rape my dead body? I sobbed silently in the roof as a shadow, sitting in the darkness.

Then Jacob looked quickly at Edward.

"What are you doing?" he growled at Edward.

"I'm doing what you're about to do, and what you're already thinking," Edward said in a very relaxed way. He flashed his crooked smile, my smile I screamed in my ectoplasmic world.

"I don't think so"

"Just because you killed her doesn't mean you can have her first, I was engaged to her and so I think I deserve the right to go first." He looked my body in a very sick way. "Of course I am willing to take it in turns, if you are?"

"No, I'm not," he growled defensively. He obviously wanted my body bad. So this is how they all looked at me? Because of my looks and not who I was? Bloody boys/ people/ vampires/ werewolves!

Edward stepped back and his face turned morbid.

"We can fight over this now; she isn't here to stop me from ripping you up dog."

"That sounds good." Jacob smiled for the first time.

They charged at each other, and blurred motions took over the room's space. I couldn't see much, but I noticed a lot of random swipes and few snarls hissing from random places. Finally the two separated, both with giant scars. Edwards stood back, near the window. Jacob near my door.

A sound banged downstairs. "Charlie!" I moaned.

The two villains looked at each other.

"We can continue this later, on our own turfs."

'What about the body?"

"I'll take it."

"No, I'll take it."

Footsteps creaked up the stairs to my room. Edward quickly scooped up my body and threw me into the forest outside my window. He then bent down, and licked all the blood stains off the floor.

Jacob recoiled in disgust. "That was sick bloodsucker, but efficient."

I floated towards my body. It was crumbled, as it lay in a heap on the dirt ground.

Edward jumped down and Jacob followed.

"Now what?"

"We should leave her body, in a neutral spot, somewhere where can both watch it and trust the spot."

Jacob smiled grimly,"Her high school, we'll tie her up on the flag pole in the center of Forks."

Edward laughed, "For a dog, you're pretty smart."

They both picked me up and walked towards my high school, careful to avoid anyone. I couldn't believe it. My world had turned upside down. I was going crazy; I hoped it really was that way.

They reached the high school, and they tied me up on the flag pole. My body looked like a flag itself. I guess to those monsters it really was. They agreed to give each other time to prepare, to bring as many as they want, and they last man standing would get to have me. I shuddered as they talked, about me.

They soon parted, pledging to be back the next day at dawn. I floated up to my body, for a dead body, I looked like I was in pretty good condition. I floated back down to the ground, and nearly fell through.

I cried, for hours. It turned dark; some people noticed my body and took pictures. But I kept crying. Until the breaking dawn arrived. It shined hard onto the cold concrete, a heat ray stinging the cold surface. I looked up, my eyes half crazed. The sun glowered on my spiritual self, and it felt warm. I smiled; at least I still had the dawn. I wasn't alone entirely.

It was then that I promised myself. If somehow, sometime, somewhere I was able to have my revenge on those two monsters, I would have it and crush their vile hearts under my wrath.

Edward and Jacob arrived at the same time. The sun had only been up for a few minutes. They walked up to each, each trying to look taller than the other.

A few mumbled words passed, I couldn't hear since I didn't want to get too close to them. They walked back a few steps, turned around and faced each other again.

They weren't alone.

The whole Cullen family stepped out of the shadows behind Edward. Their crystal bodies glistening in the sun, perfect and almost like marble statues. Their faces were different though, they had sadistic gestures. They were going to enjoy this. Every single one of them. I thought I knew them all, I loved them all. And this is what they were all along, monsters. Every single one of them, Alice, Emmett, Rosaline, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme.

I turned to the werewolf pack. They had the same look on their face. Even Seth looked eager to kill a Cullen.

I couldn't help shivering, I was going crazy. I was helpless and it was all over me, me and my dead body.

Then it all happened at once. They raced across the invisible line that separated them. Emmett crashed into a few wolves, Edward personally took on Jacob, and the others blurred into a speed that I couldn't recognize. They slashed and clawed each other. The Cullens were easily outnumbered, but were more experienced. I couldn't decide who to go for, and satisfied myself that I hated both sides.

Emmett roared, and burst out of a group of wolves. A brown spotted wolf flew away and hit a tree, turning lifeless. The wolves turned blood crazed, they went berserk.

The fight got intense, and they were all fighting to the last breath.

Luckily for them, no one was around to witness the battle. But it was a school day, and later people will start to arrive. What will they do then?

I found out. The janitor arrived early.

Carlisle found an opening, rushed across the grass and sliced past the terrified janitor. His body crumbled to pieces as Carlisle returned to the fight.

So much for a sensible and good vampire.

The fight wore on, until certain wolves retreated, and then Emmett and Esme retreated. They vowed to return, with weapons.

The occasional human victim would arrive, and then quickly struck down depending on who was closest to them. The fight wore on. Until school started and the students arrived. A crowd appeared around the warriors. The remaining vampires and werewolves stopped. They glanced around at the shocked faces. Edward smiled, and then charged into the humans, snapping their necks as he passed.

The rest of the monsters followed his actions and attacked the innocent by standers. By five minutes the whole school had been massacred. And the fight continued.

I stood floating in mid air, watching with dreading eyes, as my life destroyed itself without me.

A plane shook the ground from above. I looked up. Then paused, I knew who that was. Esme was back. The plane circled around then headed to La Push.

"&#?!" I screamed and swore. This was getting too ridiculous.

Esme let the bombs fly.

Explosions ripped apart Forks, and destruction wavered across the whole area. The monsters seem unaffected, their endurance highly increased from the blood shed.

Esme directed the plane towards La Push and I heard a massive bomb destroy the whole town. There goes Billy I sighed.

Stupid rich smart sadistic vampires.

Evil bloody vicious masochistic werewolves.

A huge mushroom of smoke rose from the sweet innocent town. I sighed and returned my attention to the battle of the evil monsters. Emmett was back. And he brought a machine gun with him.

"A machine gun…" How did I miss that in the Cullen's over so large garage? Emmett aimed the gun and fired into the fray. The blurs of action below smashed into the crossfire. A large impending noise shook my ears, as the gun hammered into everything down in the high school. I couldn't tell who was who from my position. I hesitated from going down closer.

I was safe as a ghost, but I still didn't want to see their faces, or even get close to recognize them again. I was scared of losing my sanity. I probably had already lost it.

A random wolf yelped in the midst of the battle.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I floated away. Away from the loud noise and destruction. My life had just been ruined and I was also cursed as a ghost, in this god damn world.

The forest was calm, except for the occasional flash of a bomb in the distance, the strike of lightening above me, the loud noise of a gun fight behind me, and the screams of helpless innocent citizens being ripped apart by people I used to love.

I sighed and attempted to sit down on a log, my legs were aching amazingly. But I fell through and stopped falling fifteen metres below the ground. I slowly rose back up in a melancholy way, if that is possible. I will never able to sit again, while I am a ghost.

A chaotic thought fluttered my mind. Can I haunt people? My depression turned into hatred. I can scare people.

If I can't hurt someone physically, then I'll hurt them mentally.

I chuckled for the first time in my undeadness.

Charlie was still alive and hiding under a bed at his home. I was hovering near him, wondering how I could achieve my plan.

I bent down and put on a scary face.

He was hiding, whimpering. Oblivious to my presence. I screamed in agony. Rage swirled through me. My veins rushed with hate.

"ARRRRGGGHH!" I screamed at the scarred man under the bed.

Charlie turned and looked me. His face went white. He suddenly grabbed his heart.

And died from a heart attack.

I smiled with satisfaction, and flew out of the home about to be bombed.

I paced outside along a street. I heard the destruction of the building behind me, and I kept walking.

I was a new person. I was the messenger of hatred. Powered by revenge, I was the silent watcher, the shadow wraith, the evil Bella. I had joined the dark side.

I smirked with evil humour as a wolf jumped on an old man and separated his walking stick from the man. The guy fell over and cried helplessly. But the wolf walked away; obviously there were better meals around.

I flew ahead, until I reached the wretched remains of La Push.

I wondered around. Wondering where Jacob's house used to be. I soon learnt I was capable of touching and interacting with objects if I felt evil enough. I picked up a rock and smashed a vase half broken.

I laughed with integrity.

Then I heard moaning under the rubble. I walked over to the new sound, my feet capable of touching the dead ground now. It was Billy. He was still alive.

"Bella…is that you?" His eyes shot towards me, one eye half closed and probably blind. He was lying on his stomach, bruises and dark spots all over his body. One of his legs was caught under debris. His clothes were torn and ragged, and his hair was all muzzled up.

"Please…help me up Bella." I stayed still and glared at the helpless piece of life.

"Bella…"

Nothing.

"Bella…why aren't you helping me?" His eye grew in surprise and shock. My reaction to his pleads changed his thoughts.

"Bella, what is wrong with you? Who did this? What is going on? Bella…" His strength was growing in alarm. Not for long.

"It ends here, right now," My voice sounded dreadful, I didn't know if he could hear me. But if he talked to me then he must know I'm here.

Unless he was a ghost as well. And it was a trap.

I stepped back in precaution.

"What ends here?" his voice turned worried. He must be a very good actor. Paranoia dominated my corrupted mind.

I noticed a long metal piece of wreckage on the ground. I picked it up and quickly turned back to Billy. He was still there.

I walked over to him. The footsteps seemed to scare Billy even more.

I stood above him, looking down on his trapped body.

What happens when I struck a ghost? I was about to find out. I raised the bar.

And slammed down on the dying creature.

No more Billy.

I walked away from the scene back to Forks. I slowly rubbed the blood stains off my new weapon as I walked back to the core. Laughter filled my undeadly world like a serenade.

Smoke flared in the horizon. It was the afternoon.

Only Edward and Jacob were alive when I returned. Esme's plane had crashed, exploding the remaining bombs loaded and killing her and the church she crashed on. Emmett had run out of bullets, and in his rage had smashed the machine gun, not noticing Sam the werewolf stalking behind him and then pouncing on the distracted vampire. Carlisle was lost, apparently had been killed and then raped by some dirty hospital nurses who wanted to experience him before they too died. Jasper had tried throwing a tree at a werewolf, but instead angered a bunch of mutant squirrels and they attacked him and dragged them down a hole for dinner. Alice tried bashing a random wolf but her opponent was too strong and punched her so hard she flew into the air and landed in the Pacific Ocean. She was then caught by whalers and sold as sushi to some hobos on Hawaii. Rosalie went crazy after Emmett's death, kicked Sam's ass and then picked up a random revolver she found in a supermarket, and shot herself in the head. Of course she's a vampire and so can't die that way, so she walked into a shop selling garlic and ate garlic until she got fat and walked into the fireplace, exploding herself. Leah Clearwater, the werewolf got bored of the fight and wandered into Arizona where she was shot down by coyote hunters. But she looked too big for them, so they sent her to San Diego zoo and she was fed vegetables till she died due to the lack of protein. As for the other werewolves, I couldn't remember their names. One thought a grenade was food, another imprinted on a porcupine. Another thought he could breath underwater and the rest got shredded by a vampire.

Edward and Jacob were resting, preparing for the final battle. The fight to end it all, the fight that decided who would eat my delicious body.

But I was ready. I would kill them both, or the winner of their little feud. I would protect my body until the end, until it was buried and away from prying eyes. I would guard it with my undead life, and then after, after, I would do something. But first, I have some loose loops to tie up in my life.

They finished resting, which to them meant finishing eating Angela. Jacob spat out her pelvis bone and then wiped his face. Both of them had suffered minor scars, but they still looked like they were ready to kill again.

Edward's eyes were dark; his whole eyes were dead black. I couldn't recognize his pupils in that destructive face of his. His brow was creased and his focus entirely on his rival.

Jacob looked just as bad, he flexed a muscle in an intimidating way and then phased into his gray wolf. His wolfish teeth were stained red, and for some reason they looked sharper than usual.

They both moved at the same time.

And charged.

This time they didn't turn into ridiculous speeds to fight. They fought normally with deadly punches, fancy swerves and the occasional snarl.

Edward kicked up and smashed Jacob on the jaw. Blood spurted over the area.

He fell back and then returned into fighting stance. His claws scraped along the hard concrete. Edward walked forward, his fists clenched tightly.

He threw another punch, and Jacob dodged him and clawed into the exposed body. A massive scar lined the vampire's body as Edward retreated backwards to regain his footing. They locked eyes, and then smashed once again into each other.

I yawned, dammit kill someone already. I decided to occupy my attention on the scattered corpses, attempting to decide which dismembered body part belonged to who.

It was twilight. The sun started to descend, and the darkness transcended.

Suddenly I heard a shriek. I spun around and faced the combatants. Edward held Jacob in a headlock; his arm wrapped around the now human's head. Jacob had phased back into human form.

Edward smiled grimly, and struck his sharp hand into Jacob's face, twisted it and then pulled his hand out. Along with his hands came Jacob's eyes, brain, nose, throat and other disgusting human parts. Edward released Jacob and he fell to the ground, blood spraying everywhere like an uncontrolled hose.

Edward licked his fingers of blood, and then turned to my body dangling on the flagpole.

I moved in.

I walked around him and then stopped, right in front of his face. Anger took hold.

He was at one moment staring at my body, and then he looked at me, he froze solid.

"Hello Edward," I said with an icy voice.

He stood in front of me, staring at my face, unable to move. If he was human he probably would have fainted by now.

I looked into his eyes, and froze myself. His eyes, his eyes, I couldn't stop looking at them. We stood in the middle of the high school together, like two statues. One made of crystal and the other made of ectoplasm.

Edward broke the tension and stepped back, he hung his head.

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't want it to be this way…" he mumbled softly, his voice and apology striking me. I dazed back, I wasn't expecting an apology. My insanity and defiance steadied me.

"Your words mean nothing, compared to your actions Edward," I attacked back.

He raised his head and looked at me with a puppy dog face. He attempted a smile but it failed horribly.

"Well considering that you're here, I might as well ask for your permission. Bella, can I please eat your body? I mean I'm the last man standing here, I've won the fight and I was engaged to you. I deserve your body. So, can I please have it? I will be ever so satisfied from it." He sounded like a con man.

"No," is what I managed to say.

A puzzled look crossed his face, "Why not? You love me."

Rage boiled inside me, "I used to love you,"

"You still love me, you used to back then, and you still do. You will always love me no matter what happens. You can't change it, its part of who you are." His eyes dropped low to make him look innocent. "I love you."

"I do not love you, you (insert an appropriate insult)," But he was right, no matter how much I fought against him, no matter how much I hated him and what had been done. I still loved him.

"Yes you do,"

I stepped forward, "You, dead."

He grinned sadistically, "You're a ghost, you can't harm me."

The sound of a metal bar hitting something equally as hard was the next thing I heard.

Edward staggered back. He looked at the weapon I had killed Billy with.

"How…?" He gasped; a large black bruise was visible on his head.

"It seems I can still kill, even in death," I smiled.

For the first time, I saw fear in Edward's eyes. He stepped back, he couldn't harm a ghost, but I could harm him.

"No……………………….Bella………………………………Please stop…………………………………ouch…………………………………………no……………not the balls…………………………Please Bella……………………………………owww…………………god dammit...why?...no please!" His intervals in his speech were my hits against his perfectly perfect body, which wasn't so perfect.

He was lying on the ground now. His back to the earth, and his face to the moon. He had bruises everywhere and wounds all over his body.

He locked eyes with me. He seemed to say, "Please Bella I love you, why can't you forgive me."

I smiled a beautiful smile.

"I'm sorry Edward," with a sarcastic tone.

I plunged my metal crow bar into his heart. And everything seemed to stop. The ringing in my head was silent. The hatred floated away, and my tense body relaxed. It was over.

Edward stared at the night sky, a flicker of the dawn flashed, and his body turned crystal, for the last time.

I stepped back, and watched the body of my loved one. His mouth moved, and out came the air of life. He became another object of life, something meaningless to the world. My life was led by a lie, and then the lie was smashed right into my face. The world turned crazy, and everyone I knew had been killed. I was alone again though, in my undead world. I was part of the undead army, and I had committed a vengeful crime. I was lonely, and I would wonder the world lonely.

I found a stray motorbike, its owners probably devoured by some abomination to humanity. I knew how to ride it, and my angry mind allowed me to use it.

I drove away, from the scene of my life, to somewhere else.

The dark wraith rode away, towards The Breaking Dawn.

_So that's my version of the Breaking Dawn. A bit more bloody and chaotic in some places. Like I said – Twilight Fans warned._

_Kaelander_


End file.
